didnapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheats
Cheats can be inserted at certain places in the game. One can use these to adjust the gameplay, skip a mission or add extra features. Which cheats can be used depends on the location of the cheat input and the game progress. The cheat input spot is usually at the bottom right corner of a map or a room. The cheats have also been changed during the development. Some cheats have been added, some removed, and others adjusted. Some cheats are only available in a certain version of the game, like in a CB. To access the cheat window, you must stand at the right spot and click the Action Button (the direction you are facing is insignificant). The name input screen will show up, saying Cheat. Erase that and put in a working cheat. Remember to use UPPER CASE ONLY. See also the walkthrough. v1.7 and later Common cheats * "RICH": +1000 Gold * "POOR": -1000 Gold * "LVLUP": Level the characters up by as much as you like * "LVLDOWN": Level the characters down by as much as you like * "EASY": Set difficulty to Easy. You can do this legitimately from the menu now. * "NORMAL": Set difficulty to Normal. You can do this legitimately from the menu now. * "HARD": Set difficulty to Hard. You can do this legitimately from the menu now. * "SUICIDAL": Teaches "Ragequit" skill to Suki. The skill deals huge damage to your party. * "DAMSEL": Ties up Suki; eye-candy only * "RELEASE": Reverses the effect of DAMSEL * "GENIOUS": Recruits Genie * "GETROPE": Adds as many ropes as you like to the inventory * "GETALLPICS": Unlocks all enemy pictures * "CHANGENAME": Changes the name of Suki's alter ego * "BONUS": Unlocks all gallery pictures in Suki's bedroom. * "MORECAPTIVES": Resets the private cell and adds Margit, Risette and Umbriana * "UPDATE": Forces the save file to update to the latest game version. Normally, this should happen automatically. This cheat code is added as a precaution only. * "ATHENANEWNAME": Changes Athena's name * "DRESSUP" (Disabled): Does nothing. * "MOBRUSH": Teachs the "Mob Rush" skill; this skill is officially available in version 1.8.2 * "MENUON": Enables menu to be invoked at any time, using any button bound to the B role. (Default is the keyboard X.) * "MENUOFF": Reverses the effect of MENUON. Menu can once again be invoked only from the blue chest. * "DEST": Activates the debug state checker. Not normally useful. * "DEPT": Resets the party. Normally, you should not need to call it. * "DENOT" (Disabled): Does nothing. Originally set the notoriety to zero. However, the notoriety feature was removed a long time ago. * "UUDDLRLRBA": Adds a weapon for Suki to the inventory that adds 999 points to attack, physical defense and magic defense. * "SETMPOINTS": Changes the total amount of scores you've accumulated so far from missions. * "WIN": Adds a new "Just Win Already!" skill to Suki, Carol, Athena, Evelyn, Genie, Leroy and Alyssa. The skill forces the battle to instantly end in a victory. * "COWARD": Turns on the Surrender skill. You can do this legitimately from the menu now. * "RESETHIDE": Releases all captives hidden in barrels and/or crates. * "TSKIP" (Disabled): Does nothing. Originally caused long cutscenes to be skipped. You can now do this legitimately by holding down the X button. * "ESCLVL": Sets the Escape Level to the specified value. * "DECAPTURE": Removes the blindfold and gag from the player character (Suki), removes the captured state from the party and disables the escape mode UI. Clearly, this cheat does not work everywhere and is primarily meant to fix a bugged save where you're running around tied up. * "TSMGAME": Can activate or deactivate the Subdue skill's minigame. (Deactive by default.) * "SC" (Disabled): Does nothing. In earlier builds it unlocked the "slaver camp". * "18"+ (Disabled): Does nothing. Left over from an earlier build. * "CANCEL": Cancels the ongoing mission. (Hence, it does nothing if invoked from the Lair's main hall.) Normally, missions can only be canceled when they are being replayed and by visiting certain canceling spots. * "PCOUTFITS": Adds all private cell costumes to the inventory (except Suki's outfits). * "CLASSY": Adds a black bowler hat and a black mustache to Suki's speech avatar. Other sprites remain unaffected. Repeating the cheat disables it again. * "YAAAH": Toggles additional bondage puns in Suki's dialogs, at which point, Suki wears sunglasses. One example is right before the final boss battle. * "RESETMEGUMI": Resets the bonus event 2 (Megumi in the Haab desert) * "RESETSLAVER": Resets the bonus event 3 (Melanie in the Slaver's camp) * "RESETANGEL": Resets the bonus event 4 (Margit in Ghacchio) * "RESETMERMAID": Resets the bonus event 6 (Mermaid in Armark Beach) * "RESETWEDDING": Resets the bonus event 9 (Wedding crasher) * "RESETCAMEO": Resets the bonus event 10 (Kitty and Jester in the Belbasa harbor) Lair's main hall * "1" through "10": Complete the corresponding chapter, if it is not completed already. It is recommended doing them each in order. * "GAMEOVER" (Disabled): Does nothing. * "DREAM": Pac-man minigame * "NIGHTMARE": Invaders minigame * "AMAZONS" (Disabled): Does nothing. In previous versions, the jungle mission was a bonus mission, and this cheat code would mark it as completed. * Common cheats Auralis Academy * "1", "2", "3": Sends the player to the corresponding floor and skips the story content leading up to that floor. * "BOSS": Jumps to the boss fight * "DONE": Ends the mission * Common cheats Kirya's house basement * Just common cheats Sandstorm Guild's antechamber Location of the cheat entry panel: The green plant * Just common cheats Ghiaccio, Claude's house Location of the cheat entry panel: Right side of the green plant * "DONE": Completes the mission * Common cheats Ismel Port * "SKIP": Skips to the lighthouse stage of the mission * Commons cheats Pirate ship * "SKIP": Skips to the lighthouse stage of the mission * "SWAP": Brings up the party-switching screen but as of version 1.8.2, you can't cheat and add anyone to your party that you aren't supposed to. * Common cheats Huston cave * "IDIDNAPHER": Captures all possible captives * "DONE": Completes the mission * Common cheats Belbasa, inn, first floor Location of the cheat entry panel: Right side, on the green plant *Just common cheats Belbasa, inn, Carol and Athena's room Location of the cheat entry panel: Right side, on the green plant *Just common cheats Belbasa, ruin's prison Location of the cheat entry panel: Right side of the bottom right bevel, facing down (Suki's backside would be facing a pair of manacles in the cell behind her.) *Just common cheats Dark Hills, Tavern *Just common cheats Dark Hills, Mine house, top floor You can only enter this place by getting captured *Just common cheats v1.6 These cheats are currently in the v1.6 CB, or are being planned. Some of them may also be removed or changed before the OB. "Common cheats" means they are accessible from any cheat location. The other ones only work in the specified area. *Common cheats: **RICH - Adds 1000 gold **POOR - Removes 1000 gold (minimum to 0) **LVLUP - Lets the player rise a set amount of levels **LVLDOWN - Lets the player descend a set amount of levels **EASY - Sets the game difficulty to Easy **NORMAL - Sets the game difficulty to Normal **HARD - Sets the game difficulty to Hard **IMPOSSIBLE - Sets the game difficulty to Impossible **SUICIDAL - Teaches Suki the Ragequit skill **DAMSEL - Suki always appears tied up, even when she's not **RELEASE - DAMSEL's effect is undone **GENIOUS - Adds Genie to the party **GETROPE - Gives you a set amount of rope **GETALLPICS - Fills up your Picture Book **CHANGENAME - Brings up Suki's name insert window **PCOUTFITS - Adds all the costumes *Prologue: Castle Hall - lower right corner: **SKIP - Skips the following cutscenes and battles, placing the player at the spot where you first encounter the Guildmaster *Lair (after joining the guild): Main Quarters (where Leroy is) - lower right corner, **(#) - Replace (#) with a number (1-6) to skip that mission. (eg. 1 skips Huston Village) **SC - Skips the Slaver Camp mission and gives immediate access to the Slaver's Camp. ** DREAM - Start the Pac-Man minigame ** NIGHTMARE - Start the "Avoid the ropes" minigame *Huston Village: Cave - lower right corner: **IDIDNAPHER - All the girls are kidnapped, except for the female guard **DONE - Takes you to the mission result screen, completing the mission *Castle Velis: Base/library map - In the secret room, lower right corner: **IDIDNAPHER - All the girls get kidnapped Other cheat locations: *Mage's Tower: **2nd floor - lowest part of the lower right corner *Haab Desert: **Safe house's basement - lower right corner **Guild barracks (where the beds are) - lower right corner *Ghiaccio Village: **Base - lowest right corner *Pirate Bay: **Harbor - lower right cornergtt v1.5 List of cheat locations: *Prologue: Castle Hall - lower right corner **SKIP - skips the following cutscenes and battles, placing the player at the spot where you first encounter the Guildmaster. *Lair (after prologue): Main Quarters (where Leroy is) - lower right corner **DONEFIRST - Skips the first mission **DONESECOND - Skips the second mission **DONETHIRD - Skips the third mission **DONEFORTH - Skips the fourth mission **MONEY - Gives the player 1000g **POOR - Takes away 1000g **LVLUP - Lets the player rise a set amount of levels **LVLDOWN - Lets the player descend a set amount of levels **SUICIDAL - Teaches Suki the skill Mass Suicide **GETMOREPICS - Adds enemies to the picture book that have not yet been added to the game **CHANGENAME - Opens Suki's name insert window **MAKEDAMSEL - Gives Suki a tied up graphic for a certain amount of time **GETROPE - Gives the player a set amount of ropes *Huston Village: Cave - lower right corner **MONEY - Gives the player 1000g **POOR - Takes away 1000g **GHOST - Makes you able to walk through anything **MORTAL - Removes the GHOST effect **LVLUP - Lets the player rise a set amount of levels **LVLDOWN - Lets the player descend a set amount of levels **IDIDNAPHER - Lets you kidnap all the girls *Castle Velis: Main castle map - Secret room, lower right corner **MONEY - Gives the player 1000g **POOR - Takes away 1000g **LVLUP - Lets the player rise a set amount of levels **LVLDOWN - Lets the player decend a set amount of levels **IDIDNAPHER - Lets you kidnap all the girls